Out of the Dark
by FenrisLeto
Summary: This is a Romance story between F!Hawke and Fenris, taken place after the ending of DA:2. Please note, that I am British and therefore might have different spellings than you. I would love reviews so I can be egged on to write more! Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1  Equality

The Viscount rose from her throne, her striking golden curls bounced to her shoulders; the light emphasised the beautiful shine, as it beamed vividly through the windows. As Astoria Hawke ascended from her seat, the room grew silent. "Good morning, Kirkwall," she said warmly, whilst raising an arm and waving sweetly. "I thank you for coming today to become informed as to what my new declaration pertains," she exclaimed, whilst turning to face an odd young man next to her. He was elven, with vallasin etched across his skin; it was a striking deep white, which somehow portrayed an essence of both beauty and pain. His silky white hair held beautifully; he had once used it to hide the pain depicted by his eyes but now, one could see naught but euphoria. The couple smiled at each other, her alluring blue eyes met his and Astoria faced the crowd once more.

"Elven equality is unheard of in Thedas, but I – as Viscount – am here to change this." The crowd looked shocked. "Elves are now given the same rights as humans in Kirkwall, and are deemed _equal _beings. Anyone against my law will be arrested for racism and neglect of human rights." The crowd sat and stared at their Viscount, awe and confusion etched on their faces: the humans of Kirkwall had always deemed elves and second class citizens.

"Do not look at me with those alarmed visages," Astoria demanded. "Look at the elves around you, what differences do you see, excluding their ears? They are made from the same flesh, the same heart. Their internal organs do not differ from yours. They have learned, laughed, grew and worked just like you have. They are the same as you. It is time for Kirkwall to realise this."

The elf adjacent to the Viscount shuffled nervously, he was awaiting the reaction from the masses. His life had been nothing but pain and misery; until Astoria walked into his life. She was the light, in the life where he felt cold, alone and in the gloom. Her radiance stunned him; her kisses felt humble and meaningful. He did not need for her to decree the equality of elves and humans, he just needed _her_. Although, he was growing tired of hiding from prejudice under her shield; she was the only one to truly accept who he is.

The crowd was taken aback, yet understanding. They looked around at the elven folk around them, dressed in simple garments, with their head held low. They did not see differences. A human noblewoman looked at a female elf whom was cradling her child, smiling – eyes watering. The noblewoman knew that whoever could love with that much emotion could not be deemed as a lower citizen. A human blacksmith looked at his own coal-dirtied hands and looked round to the elf to his right: a young boy who had been taken on as an apprentice to make daggers. The blacksmith was reminded of a younger self, who had been through the same toils as the elf. "You're all starting to realise – the people have Kirkwall should unite," Astoria declared.

The audience gave a standing ovation, and cheered with jubilance. Astoria had succeeded in her endeavours; she had finally managed to stop hatred amongst humans and elven folk. The elves flocked towards her in gratitude, showering her with gifts of food and wine. "Oh, no! Please! You keep them," Astoria exclaimed, but the elves wouldn't listen. "You have done so much for us, serah. Please, keep them," one elf retorted, whilst the others looked up in approval. She replied with a thank you and sweet smile. "I hope you all have a wonderful day."


	2. Chapter 2  My Angel

Hawke sat on her bed at home, whilst indulging into a classic novel. She felt exhilarated that her new declaration had been accepted by the majority of the public, without any violent outcries. She smiled to herself in contentment and happily sipped her glass of wine. The liquid warmed her chest pleasurably, and she let out a satisfied sigh whilst nuzzling more comfortably into her bed. She heard her bedroom door creak and moved her head from out of the book, so she could see who her visitor was.

"Fenris!" she shrieked, as he took his first step into the room. She let go of her book and ran towards him in ecstasy, smiling like a schoolgirl. She was greeted by his face every single day, and each of these days, she felt like she had just fallen in love; she was truly smitten. She adored the elf, she cared for him when he was in need and despite his original broodiness and constant agitation, and she fell for him quickly. She thought he was simply beautiful, especially now that she could see his smile each day, a smile which she helped to bring out.

She belted towards him and leaped into his arms. She gazed into his delicate viridian-flecked eyes, and smiled angelically. He gave a refined grin in return and kissed her sweetly, whilst letting her down to the floor. He cupped her delicate face and whispered "Astoria... I, I cannot thank you enough. What you have done for me in the past few years is more than I can ever dream of. I love you. I look at you, your gorgeous face, your sweet and graceful smile; and I cannot believe that you are mine. I – I was a fool to leave you that night, years ago. I was afraid. But I realised that you are strong, unbelievably strong, and equally gorgeous. Now, I cannot even comprehend a life without you. I'd rather die, Astoria. You've saved me from the dark; you've saved me from myself. I have not had happiness, I've shied away from it in fear – I have never known it, and I didn't want to hurt anyone – especially you – in my confusion. I realise now that you are my guiding light, my angel, my everything. For, without you, I would be nothing more than a slave; alone in the murky shadows of Hell again. Anyway, I digress, my sweet, I've wanted to do this for a while, but I didn't want to burden you with having me as a...Err, never mind."

He descended to one knee and held out a magnificent diamond ring, which captured every glimmer of light and gleamed radiantly. "Astoria, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Fenris asked jubilantly, with the widest smile he had ever revealed. Astoria's eyes welled up with tears; she slid her hands through her lover's hair, stroking it, and nodded. "O- Of course!" she grinned, as he slid the ring on her finger. He gently kissed his way from her hand to her elbow, and reverted back to the standing position.

Fenris held his fiancée towards his body and whispered "You're the one," into her ear. He gently nibbled the lobe, then – whilst caressing her hair – kissed his way down her neck. His breath sent shivers along her spine and, with each kiss, she moaned with excitement. Her lover lifted her and laid her on the bed. He positioned himself above her, where he undressed her and kissed the entirety of her body, caressing her softly with his fingers. Then, they made love.


End file.
